


Lenchanted

by dametokillfor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, ColdAtom Week 2016, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sorry, there’s a completely insane man who thinks he’s some kind of magical prince in my house and I couldn’t get Lisa ready on time, or him out of the house isn’t an acceptable excuse for why you didn’t meet Mr and Mrs Stein, Snart.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s not an email Len ever expected to receive from his boss, though in fairness it wasn’t an excuse he ever expected to use.</p><p>---x</p><p>In which Len is the bitter lawyer, Lisa is his baby sister, and Raymond is from a magical land called Atomalasia.</p><p>Written for ColdAtom Week day six, scene stealer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lenchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so disclaimer first, this _isn't_ a full Enchanted fusion, this is a slice of story right from the middle. I don't believe you really need to have seen the film to understand this. However, I do recommend watching the film as it's just so sweet and uplifting. 
> 
> I was struggling with an idea for this day, then while singing That's How You Know to myself and remembering Robert's "oh he knows the song too" reaction, it hit me and I literally couldn't think of anything but this. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll come back to this and throw a fluffy, happy ending for Len and Ray in, but I do like to think maybe one day I will. 
> 
> For my sister, who has had to put up with me singing Disney songs constantly for the past two weeks in a terrible Disney princess voice.

_Sorry, there’s a completely insane man who thinks he’s some kind of magical prince in my house and I couldn’t get Lisa ready on time, or him out of the house isn’t an acceptable excuse for why you didn’t meet Mr and Mrs Stein, Snart._

It’s not an email Len ever expected to receive from his boss, though in fairness it wasn’t an excuse he ever expected to use. He taps out a quick reply, _it was more exciting than traffic_ and sends it through.

There’s an excitable 8 year old at his legs, bouncing up and down and talking a mile a minute about how Shawna didn’t believe there was a real prince in her house and can she come and meet Prince Raymond? (Lisa has been very good at ignoring that Prince Raymond won’t be an actual Prince until he marries the Princess Kendra). Len’s trying to find his house keys, and keep his files in his arms, while avoiding his insistently buzzing phone and not yelling at his overexcited sister. 

“Lisa, sweetie, can you just calm down for a second?” Len asks, “I just need... my keys.”

Lisa proudly holds them out in her hand, “You gave them to me in the car.”

Len shoots her a smile, takes them from her.

“You’d be lost without me, big brother.” She announces, voice filled with exasperation. 

“Isn’t that the truth?” 

He unlocks the door, and Lisa goes tearing inside to find Prince Raymond. Len locks up behind him, and takes a moment to himself at the door, to steel himself for whatever he’s about to go through. 

Raymond is nice enough, too nice really, annoyingly nice in fact. He likes everything, and everyone, and he’s so earnest and genuine. He almost makes Len want to believe he really is the intended of a princess of a foreign land, who fell down a well and somehow landed in Central City, rather than an escaped mental patient. However Len is a realistic man, Atomalasia doesn’t exist, if it did then a missing royal fiancé would probably be front page news. Singing, dancing animals don’t exist and people don’t get married to someone just because they rescued them from a troll and they’re kind of cute. 

And trolls? Also not a thing. 

Lisa squeals from the other room, and Len takes another deep breath, before going to see what’s got her so excited. What greets him is exactly the reason he needed to centre himself. 

The room is filled with dismantled _things_. Everything in the room appears to have been taken apart. There are components all across the floor, plastic casings, motherboards, wires and batteries just laid everywhere, and in the middle of it, Raymond is sat on the floor, in his ridiculous padded trousers, showing Lisa something.

And this is exactly what Len was worried about. This guy wasn’t just some innocent delusional man, and instead was someone dangerous, someone who was going to hurt him and his family, and they’ve gone through enough of that. 

Len strides across the room, and snatches the item from Raymond’s hands. It’s a small brown box, and it’s making a strange whirring noise. 

“Lisa, get away from him. Go to your room.”

“But Lenny.”

“ _Lisa_.” 

Lisa huffs, and pads slowly away from Raymond. She waves a hand in a sad goodbye, and goes off to her room.

“What the hell is this, Raymond?” Len asks, thrusting it in Raymond’s face. He probably shouldn’t be holding on to it. It could explode at any moment, or release some gas or something. Len’s represented some dangerous men, this could easily be their way of getting back at him, and shit, now Lisa is in the firing line.

The whirring stops, and the box clicks. The lid pops open and Len drops it on the floor, pulling his jacket up around his face. It won’t stop an explosion, but it might stop a biological agent for a short time at least.

There’s no explosion, there’s no hiss of gas. There’s just a soft tinkling sound, like… music. Len cautiously peers out from behind his jacket. The box has opened, and inside is what looks like a small dancing robot, turning in circles. 

“It’s a music box.” Raymond explains, “You and Lisa were so nice to me, letting me stay here until Princess Kendra found me, that I wanted to do something nice for you.”

There’s a grin on Raymond's face, and there is a half dead, one winged butterfly in Len’s gut twitching just a little. He pushes it down, that chicken sandwich he had at lunch is probably disagreeing with him.

“A music box. You… you took apart my den to make a music box?” Len knows the correct response is thank you, but that would make Raymond’s smile even wider and Len would have to jump out of his window.

“Well, you had so many things I’d never seen before!” Raymond explains, “And I wanted to see how they all worked, so I started tinkering. It’s what I do! And I couldn’t, um, I couldn’t get them back together, but I could make a music box!”

“So you made a music box.” 

“So I made a music box.” 

And he sounds so proud, and Len can’t believe this is his life right now.

“Thank you Raymond.” 

“You’re welcome, Leonard.” 

As expected, Raymond’s smile grows impossibly wider, and Len really does feel the urge to jump out of the window. 

\---x 

Lisa ends up staying up long after her bedtime, listening to Raymond’s stories about Atomalasia and his wonderful Princess Kendra. He doesn’t seem to know a great deal about her, just that she’s beautiful and brave and strong, but God, can the man wax lyrical about that for hours. She’s his true love, she’s the greatest person he’ll ever meet, she’s just so lovely. Len almost wants to believe it, he sounds so convinced. 

Raymond has more stories about Atomalasia. Tales about his best friend, Slinky, a snake, (“Oh, but he’s not scary, he’s a good snake! They get such a bad reputation.”), and about the inventions he’s made (“I created a washamajig, that washes and dries your clothes at the same time! When it doesn’t, um, set on fire.”). Len finds himself charmed in spite of everything, and Lisa loves him to death. 

He eventually convinces Lisa to go to bed with the promise that he’s not going to throw Raymond out tonight. He really needs to think about doing it soon, this has been a nice interlude in his lonely life, but he can’t keep Raymond forever. 

As Len returns from tucking Lisa in, he finds Raymond looking at the photos across the shelf. Photos of 28 year old Len holding his baby sister for the first time, just after their mom had passed. Photos of Len and Mick, smiling and looking truly happy to be together. He finds Raymond holding a photo from before Lisa came along, when all that mattered was them. Mick was pulling a ridiculous face, and Len was laughing at him. God, what happened?

“Is this your true love?” Raymond asks, still smiling that ridiculous smile that is going to drive Len completely insane. Maybe they can share a padded cell?

“Once upon a time.” Len admits, taking the photo from Raymond. He and Mick looked so happy, and now it almost hurts Len to look at it. He places it back on the shelf. “It’s complicated.”

“I don’t understand.” 

Len rubs his temples, “No, of course you don’t.”

“Do you love him?” Raymond asks, “Really, truly love him?”

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

The fact is Len doesn’t know anymore. Time was he’d have screamed from the rooftops just how much he adored Mick, how he was the love of his life, and they would be the first in line for a marriage license as soon as it was legal. Now they barely seem to know each other anymore. Mick moved out to allow Len time to figure out how to be a responsible guardian for Lisa, and just never came back. They’re still together officially, but there’s something missing, that spark, that fire they used to have for one another. 

“I don’t know.” Len admits, “I did. I loved him more than I thought I could love someone else, then Lisa came along and… things changed.”

“Oh.” Raymond manages to put so much disappointment into that one word. He looks like he’s going to start crying. 

A grown man, in puffy pants is about to start crying because Len and Mick’s relationship isn’t what it used to be. 

“No, Raymond, it’s okay.” Len tells him, and why is he reassuring this man? “People change, relationships change. We’re okay, really.”

“But you look so sad, you sound so sad when you talk about him. That’s not how it's supposed to be when you’re talking about your true love!” Raymond’s voice sounds like it’s about to crack. 

Len doesn’t know what to say, there isn’t a manual for this, “Raymond, things aren’t… things aren’t like that here.”

“Why not?”

“Because your idea of true love is something invented to sell greetings cards and overpriced candies. It’s not real.” Len explains.

Raymond gasps, brings both hands to mouth. How is this man even real? Next he’ll be leading animals in song. 

“Take that back!” 

“Raymond.”

“Take it back! True love is beautiful and special and magical!” Raymond insists, “It’s butterflies in your stomach, it’s looking at them and knowing there’s nobody else like them in the whole wide world, it’s doing little things just to see them smile. It’s the most wonderful thing in the world!”

“It’s finding someone you can stand to be around long enough to build a life.” Len snaps back, “It’s tax breaks, and shared bills and if you’re lucky, maybe a blo – romantic night in once or twice.”

“Then how dull your life is, Leonard, if that’s all you hope for!” Ray almost sounds angry, “And if that’s all anybody wants in this world, then I’m glad it’s not mine!”

He crosses his arms, and huffs. Huffs. Like a small child. He’s adorable, and Len almost feels bad for upsetting him. 

Then he sniffles and Len feels like he’s kicked a particularly adorable puppy. He rolls his eyes, approaches Raymond, rests a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry.” 

Raymond sniffles again, and throws his arms around Len, crushing him in a hug, “I miss Atomalasia.”

“I don’t blame you.” Len says, patting Raymond awkwardly on the back, “Do you think you could let me go now, I’m struggling to breathe.”

“Oh!” Raymond lets Len go. Len hadn’t even realised he’d been picked up until his feet hit the floor again. Raymond smiles bashfully, “Sorry. I don’t realise my own strength sometimes.”

Len shakes his head, finds himself smiling in spite of himself. This guy really is one of a kind. 

\---x

**Author's Note:**

> Come squee with me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com).


End file.
